


you look so beautiful in white

by alrightberries



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Some fluff if you squint, tw mentions of death, tw mentions of sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightberries/pseuds/alrightberries
Summary: Modern AU. Levi stood in front of the altar, thinking about how much he loved you as your father walked you down the aisle.Alternatively: not another marriage au.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	you look so beautiful in white

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr, @alrightberries

Levi’s eyes glanced around the small chapel. 

His hands rested idly at his sides, the black tuxedo he wore fitting his small yet built frame well. His hair was styled neatly, covered in the gel that the makeup artist who visited him hours earlier insisted he use.

He took note of the flowers that littered the small venue. Delicate, white, and looking beautifully serene in the marble vases the florist had lent them for the event. It was a good choice, and Levi mentally made a reminder to himself to thank the florist for their recommendation (he’d never admit it but _damn it_ they were right, white lilies did look better than white dahlias.) White silk ribbons lined the pews on either side of the aisle, accentuating the red carpet your father had specifically requested in the meticulous planning that led up to this point in time.

_Perfect_. Everything had to be perfect for today.

The guests they’d invited lingered amongst themselves, clad in their best semi-formal attire as requested on the invitations that had been sent out prior. Family, friends, co-workers, and people he’d only seen in passing yet couldn’t quite remember sat on the chapel’s benches, chatting quietly as they waited for the event to start.

His heart steadily beat inside his chest, emotions nothing but a bundle of nerves as he tried his best to keep his face calm and stoic. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the pianist he’d hired walk towards the piano that sat near the altar where Levi stood. The man held papers in his hands, sheets for the music he was requested to play.

As soon as the pianist had sat down and arranged the papers onto the stand in front of the piano keys, soft music filled the air, tickling Levi’s ears and calming his nerves as he breathed in deeply to calm his thudding heart. The chatter from the guests died down, all standing up as they looked at the opposite end of the aisle. Levi nervously fixed his tuxedo despite the fact that he knew he looked flawless, not a hair out of place as his eyes trained on the chapel’s doors when they slowly opened.

One by one, people entered and walked down the aisle, walking to their assigned seats just before they could reach the altar’s elevated steps the way they had choreographed the day before. And finally, his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

Because at the end of the aisle was the love of his life. At the end of the aisle was _you_.

Levi wasn’t sure what to think. Anticipation replaced the nervousness he felt in his chest. No matter how much he’d been preparing for this day, it didn’t stop his eyes from tearing up and his breath from getting caught in his lungs as he stared at the site of your father walking you down the aisle, the entourage slowly trailing behind.

He couldn’t cry, he simply couldn’t. He had to be strong.

_For you._

Memories swirled in his mind. The day you met at the coffee shop, your voice nervous and eyes terrified as you handed him napkins and apologized for spilling coffee on his shirt. The day you started dating, how wide you’d smiled and your eyes twinkled when he asked to make it official. Your first anniversary, how you’d tried to make him a nice dinner to surprise him after work but fell asleep and almost burned down the house. The day he proposed to you, how you cried and yelled out _“yes, oh my god, yes!”_ as you grabbed his face to lean in for a kiss. 

He loved you. His heart swelled at the warm memories because oh _god_ , did he love you. He loved you more than he thought he could ever love another person.

He knew this day would come, he’d been anticipating and preparing for it as much. Yet, it took all his resolve to not let the tears fall from his eyes as he tried to ignore the lump in his throat the longer he stared at you.

Once you reached the altar and the entourage had helped you get settled in your spot, your father gently set his hand down on Levi’s shoulder. Ordinarily, this would make him cringe— he never really liked being touched, the rare exception being you. 

But today was no ordinary day.

Levi looked at your father’s eyes, emotions unreadable, and he noticed that they were brimming with tears. Your father noticed as well, letting out a small chuckle as he wiped them away.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Always knew this day would come but I wasn’t expecting it to come so soon. It’s just so hard to let my little girl go.”

Levi let out a small nod, hand awkwardly reaching out to pat your father’s back. “It’s alright. She’s in good hands.”

Your father gave Levi a small nod as well, and the small, almsot unnoticable smile stayed on his face as he gave you one more lingering glance before he walked off the altar and to his seat in the pews.

Now left alone with his lover, Levi turned to finally look at you, and his heart skipped a beat. He admired the little white flowers woven into your hair, how they seemed to go so well with its color. The minimalist yet well thought out makeup accentuated your features, and the lipstick your makeup artist had chosen paired up nicely with the color of your skin. He made another mental note to himself, this time to personally thank the makeup artist who dolled you up for today.

His eyes roamed to take a look at the rest of your body, and he let out a small smile at the thought of how beautiful you looked in the expensive white dress he’d paid for.

_Beautiful_. You looked so beautiful it almost hurt.

The priest cleared his throat and Levi was snapped out of his thoughts.

This was it. This was really it.

Levi gestured to the pianist, the musician nodding and smoothly ending the song to let the priest speak. The chapel is silent once more.

“Friends, family, and loved ones.” The priest started.

Yet Levi couldn’t do anything but sadly eye the photograph of your smiling face. It sat next to your open casket, framed by the same white lilies that decorated the venue. He clenched his fists at his sides, head bowing down in defeat, unshed tears finally falling down his cheeks.

The guests at the venue blurred in his vision, going from discernible faces to a sea of black to reflect the dark clothes they wore for your funeral. It was better this way— this way, he didn’t have to look at their crying eyes and their pity-filled glances.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He couldn’t keep trying to be strong, even if it was for you, because this was _pain_ — it was agonizing, tearing at his insides, clutching at his heart and threatening to break it into a million tiny pieces once more, just like it did when he rushed you to the hospital in the middle of the night where you were pronounced dead on arrival.

It made him want to yell, scream out, curse at the universe for taking you away from him, and the realization that your corpse lay in the white casket behind him finally sunk in. He silently heaved, knees threatening to give out beneath him, and he wanted to sob right then and there because life was just so _unfair_.

You were supposed to have at least a year left to live. The wedding was supposed to be set two months from now, yet the cancer didn’t care for your shared plans of the future. It spread too fast, too aggressive to even consider the expensive option of chemotherapy. It had taken away the love of his life in the dead of the night, when Levi woke up next to you and realized you weren’t breathing, and he knew what it meant but it didn’t stop him from rushing you to the hospital to try… _something_ , anything that could’ve possibly brought you back to him.

But you were gone.

He always thought that the expensive white dress he’d be buying for you would be a wedding dress, and the sick twisted irony of having to buy you a white funeral dress almost made him want to laugh.

_Too soon_. You were gone too soon.

The priest’s voice droned on in the background but Levi couldn’t find it in himself to care, his grief-stricken mind numbing his heart to the pain, still broken and hurting at the memory of your death.

“We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Y/N L/N. A loving daughter, a wonderful friend, and a blushing bride to be.”


End file.
